Untouched
by isadore19
Summary: Eran sentimientos muy complicados para un individuo cómo él. Y para colmo, ahora empezaba a sentir cosas por Armin. El chico que no era una chica, aunque lo parecía. El que tenía las facciones de un ángel y una tierna voz femenina. Al que quería tener a su lado, para besarlo otra vez, y tocarlo. A ese Armin.


**Autora:** Isadore19

**Genero:** Drama, romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el hecho de que estén en este fanfic es por mero producto de mi imaginación.

**Parejas: **JeanxArmin

**Advertencias:** Este es el primer fic hombrexhombre que escribo, con lemon. Así que bueno, si eres tolerante, madura/o y open mind eres libre de leer. Por otro lado, si no toleras parejas cómo el JeanxArmin, no me vengas con tu arena, y sáltate el fic. De todas formas, mi otp es el JeanxMarco, pero si quiero escribir algo de Jean y Armin es por que se me da la gana ;)

**Untouched**

-Vamos, ¿cuál es el problema?-Armin podía sentir el hedor del aliento de aquel viejo quien seguía manoseándolo. Nunca había sido tocado de aquella manera. Es más, nunca había pensado que se encontraría en una situación cómo esta, y lo peor de todo era que, aunque tenía la posibilidad de defenderse, no podía hacerlo. Por que ahora mismo estaba suplantando a Historia, y lo único que podía hacer era resistir hasta que lo rescatarán.

Tampoco podía culpar a Jean, quien estaba atado al igual que él. Sin embargo, lo odió por un momento, por que él al menos no estaba siendo humillado de la manera en que él lo estaba siendo ahora mismo.

-Quiero escuchar tu tierna y femenina voz, vamos.

Aquellas manos, sucias, calientes y grandes siguieron tocándolo por un rato, sólo hasta que el hombre escucho que lo llamaban, dejando a Armin en paz. El rubio estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero se contuvo. No iría a llorar ahora. Menos frente a Jean, quien era testigo. Aunque el otro ya había intuido lo que Armin quería hacer.

-No tienes por que contenerte-le dijo. Ambos estaban amarrados y Jean no podía hacer nada para que su compañero se calmara un poco. Si hubiese estado desatado pudo haberse encargado de aquel sujeto y de evitar que siguiera acosando y manoseando a Armin. Sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer nada, sólo quedarse cómo un observador. Se sintió culpable por no haber intervenido, y a su vez, se sintió sucio.

-No. No voy a llorar. Además, pronto llegarán a rescatarnos, no quiero ser algo más por lo de que preocuparse...-Dejo una leve pausa en sus palabras y bajo la mirada-Hay cosas más importantes que yo...

-No digas eso, Armin...

-No, Jean. Es la verdad. Tu bien lo sabes, de todas formas, ¿no eres un hombre honesto?

Aquellas últimas palabras dejaron en silencio al castaño. Una cólera lo lleno, pero la fría respuesta del rubio apaciguo esa ira momentánea. Por más cruel que fuera, aquella era la verdad. En la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, ninguno de los dos era algo por lo que el resto debería preocuparse. El sabía que ya nada estaba rondando bien, y el caso de Armin sin duda era algo con lo que sus demás compañeros no perderían su tiempo y sólo quedaría cómo una anécdota.

-Sólo no le digas nada a nadie.

Una vez que ambos ya habían sido salvados y que el sargento Rivaille junto a Mikasa se encargaran de sus secuestradores, Jean ya se había olvidado del incidente anterior, más que nada por la flecha que Sasha había disparado y por casi le da a Mikasa, procediendo a atarlos junto a Armin. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, dedicándose únicamente a cumplir su labor. Al sujeto que acoso a Armin ya lo habían atado de manos. Jean le dedico una mirada repulsiva y luego se reunió con el resto.

Armin ya no se veía angustiado.

-¿No te hicieron nada, verdad?-Le preguntó Mikasa.

-Um, no-mintió Armin.

"Es un buen actor" pensó Jean, al observarlo. Quería intervenir, sin embargo eligió no hacerlo.

-Ah, eso es bueno-Le respondió la pelinegra-Eso significa que llegamos a tiempo junto al ena...el sargento Rivaille.

Rivaille miró a Mikasa y sólo se limito a dar un suspiro. Sabía que iba a llamarlo enano. Pero aunque le fastidiara que le pusieran sobrenombres por su altura, no podía enojarse con la soldado. Ambos tenían un trato arisco el uno hacia el otro, pero se guardaban un respeto mutuo. Además, aquella forma de luchar de la joven lo dejo en cierto punto, fascinado. Ni si quiera Petra o Hanji tenían aquella rudeza que a él tanto le agradaba. Eren no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo al tener a una mujer cómo ella a su lado.

Al estar a punto de irse, Rivaille se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres de Reebs estaba con su boca desatada.

-Oye, amarra su boca niñato-le indico este a Armin. De quien tenía que encargarse era justo la persona con la que menos quería tratar. Jean lo siguió con la mirada, endiente de él cómo si fuese su guardián. Nunca se había preocupado tanto por el bienestar de una persona, y ahora se tomaba la molestia de vigilar al otro. Incluso ahora, con todo esto, llego a comprender a Mikasa y su urgencia de velar siempre por Eren. Aunque al contrario de Armin, Eren no lucía cómo una persona delicada y vulnerable.

-Ya lo sé todo-le dijo el hombre a Armin mientras este preparaba el paño con el que le taparía la boca de nuevo-En realidad eres un chico. Por ti...yo solía ser normal.

Aquellas palabras dejaron en un leve shock al joven. ¿A que se refería con que solía ser normal? prácticamente aquel hombre no era normal de por sí, pero...¿cuál era el significado detrás de todas sus palabras?

-Yo solía ser normal. Pero me convertiste en esto...haz algo al respecto-terminó de decir.

Fue en ese momento que Armin comprendió lo que le quería decir. El sabía que su apariencia andrógina le podría traer más de un problema, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tal grado cómo para cambiar la orientación sexual de otra persona. Ni si quiera el mismo estaba seguro de su sexualidad aún. Siempre había sido tan inocente. Pero aquel hombre frente a él lo había corrompido. Lo había tocado en lugares dónde no debería. Fue quizás ahí que este se dio cuenta de que era un chico, y no una chica. Y lo peor de todo era que aquel hombre aún lo miraba con esos mismos ojos sucios deseosos de hacer cosas malas con él. Un miedo recorrió su cuerpo, y no fue hasta sentir la mano de Jean sobre su hombro que volvió en sí.

-Déjamelo a mi-Le dijo este.

Armin sólo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró en silencio, alcanzando al resto. Jean por otro lado, crono sus puños. Había escuchado las palabras que le dijeron a Armin. Y ahora ya no tenía razones para controlar su cólera.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho esto, maldito depravado.

Lo último que vio aquel hombre fueron los puños del castaño chocar contra su cara. Luego de eso, Jean fue el último en dejar el lugar.

-¿Tanto te tardas en atarle la boca a un hombre, Kirschtein?-Rivaille golpeaba impacientemente el piso con la suela de su zapato.

-Mis disculpas, sargento.

Rivaille observo los nudillos del joven. Que descuidado era Jean al no limpiarse bien sus manos después de haberle dado una golpiza a una persona. El sargento elevo sus ojos hacia el más alto, con la obvia expresión de que había descubierto la demora del otro.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo, ese sujeto...!-le explico Jean, nervioso, pero calló cuando vio a Armin, mirándolo con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, rogándole que no contará nada de lo acontecido.

-Tuvo que haber hecho algo muy malo cómo para que lo hayas golpeado-la voz del sargento era cómo afiladas cuchillas.

-En efecto-Le respondió Jean.

Mikasa sólo era una observadora en esta conversación, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con Armin cuando le preguntó si no le habían hecho nada malo. Y el extraño comportamiento de Jean hacía más grandes sus sospechas de que en realidad algo si había pasado antes de que los rescatasen.

-Armin, ¿estas seguro que no te hicieron nada malo?-Le preguntó esta. Su amigo no le respondió, y aquello era suficiente para saber que las cosas no andaban bien.

-Sargento Rivaille, ¿que hacemos con él?-Connie interrumpió, señalando al presidente Reebs. Por un momento Rivaille se había olvidado de la existencia de aquel hombre. Y aunque quería saber las razones de por que Jean había golpeado al otro hombre, prefirió dejarlo pasar. En cuanto regresaran a la cabaña, averiguaría la verdad.

-Dejaremos esto para más tarde. Ustedes tres, vengan conmigo-hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Mikasa, Sasha y Connie.

-¿Ellos no vendrán con nosotros?-le preguntó Sasha.

-Oh no. El señor Kirschtein y el señor Arlert ya cumplieron con su parte de la misión. Moblit vendrá por ellos.

Al anochecer, cuando ya todos habían regresado a la cabaña, Jean finalmente les contó la verdad a todos y de lo que le había sucedido a Armin, aprovechando que este había ido a cambiarse luego de haber estado casi todo un día disfrazado de Historia. Mientras que Sasha y Connie lo habían tomado con mucha gracia, e Historia parecía bastante distante, Eren y Mikasa estaban hechos una furia. No obstante, tampoco se veían tan consternados por la situación, e incluso pareciera cómo si fuera algo que no tendría que caber en sus más grandes preocupaciones.

-Jean...¿te aseguraste de golpear muy bien a ese sujeto, verdad?-Le preguntó Eren.

-Si. Incluso lo deje inconsciente.

-Ya veo. Quizás si puedas hacer algo útil después de todo, cara de caballo.

El último comentario de Eren saco de quicio al castaño.

-¡Al menos hice algo por Armin, idiota!

-¿Ah?, ¿A quien estas llamando idiota, idiota?

-¿El es tu amigo no?, es más, es tu mejor amigo, ¿No deberías lucir más preocupado?-le increpo este.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, que me lamente? yo no puedo hacer nada, a Armin lo tocaron y ya. No voy a detener el mundo porque a este lo toco un sucio viejo pervertido. Además, ¿Qué hiciste tu?, sólo te quedaste mirando, que gran ayuda de tu parte.

Las palabras del ojiverde no hacían más que enfurecer a Jean.

-¡Estaba disfrazado de ti!, cualquier cosa que hiciese jodería la misión. Deberías darme las gracias por arriesgar mi pellejo por ti.

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que te arriesgues por mi!-le grito Eren. Cuando estaban a punto de llevar su discusión a los puños, la repentina entrada de Armin los tomo por sorpresa, dejando su pelea de lado.

-Jean...tu les dijiste, ¿No es cierto?-su voz era temblorosa, y sus ojos estaban húmedos. Jean se preguntó a si mismo si Armin habría llorado mientras estaba fuera, o era ahora el momento cuando iba a romper en llanto. Cualquier signo de enojo se había ido completamente de su cara, olvidándose completamente de su altercado con el moreno.

-No tenía opción. Lo siento, Armin-evito mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te disculpes. De todas formas no fue algo tan malo-la respuesta del rubio inquieto de cierta forma a Jean, pero este no dijo nada.

Y es más, nadie dijo nada al respecto. Sólo cuando fueron a sentarse a la mesa fue cuando Armin comenzó a sentirse apenado. Eren y Mikasa no estaban a su lado, Historia estaba pendiente de sus propios asuntos, mientras que Sasha y Connie intentaban contener la risa. El único que se encontraba tranquilizando a Armin era Jean.

Quizás Armin si tenía razón. Habían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Eren ni si quiera parecía estar pendiente de él, si no que se había dedicado a observar la llave de su sótano, mientras que Mikasa sólo estaba ahí, a su lado. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que los 3 ya no estaban juntos? Cuando Jean los había conocido, Armin siempre estaba detrás del moreno y la pelinegra, siguiéndolos a todas partes. Pero últimamente, ya no los veía juntos muy a menudo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, él había pasado a estar más tiempo con Armin. Desde que Marco había muerto, la única persona que podía llenar ese espacio vació que su amigo dejo era Armin. Y también, ahora que lo pensaba...él era el único que había pasado a preocuparse de más por el rubio.

Eren, Mikasa e Historia habían salido de la habitación, dejando sólos a los otros cuatro.

-Hey Armin, por favor no me vuelvas gay a mi también-Connie ya se estaba riendo. Jean le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Oye, no es gracioso-le espeto este.

-Si es gracioso-intervino Sasha.

-Ah, cállate. Pasen por la situación que sufrió él y luego hablen.

Connie y Sasha se miraron por un momento, y luego miraron a Armin, quien seguía sollozando. Seguramente había pasado un mal rato. Y los dos en lugar de servir de apoyo moral, se habían burlado.

-Lo siento, Armin-se disculpo Connie.

-Yo también, lo siento-dijo Sasha-¡P-Pero ahora ya estas a salvo!-añadió, intentando animarlo-Ningún viejo pervertido te volverá a tocar.

-Y si eso llega a pasar de nuevo...¡lo golpeamos!-dijo Connie.

-¡Si, lo golpeamos y cortamos sus partes!

Un silencio total se hizo luego de lo que dijo Sasha que sólo se rompió hasta que Connie hablo de nuevo.

-Sasha, en que diablos estas pensando. Es demasiado raro.

-Déjenlo así, me van a dar un dolor de cabeza-mascullo Jean.

-Tu ya eres un dolor de cabeza, Jean-le contesto Connie.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué dijiste?

-No comiencen a pelear, por favor-esta vez el que hablo fue Armin-Yo ya estoy mejor. Gracias Jean, Connie, Sasha.

Los tres le sonrieron. Jean se sentía aliviado de que Armin ya no estuviese con los ánimos bajos. Verlo triste por alguna razón era algo que no le gustaba. El Armin que había conocido siempre parecía estar iluminado. Ahora ya no veía al mismo Armin de antes. Algo le hacía falta. Y ese algo se lo arrebato aquel sujeto. Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Berthold e Ymir. Los seis también lucían cómo si algo les faltase, cómo si hubiesen pasado por algo que los hacía distintos al resto. Quizás a Armin ahora le había sucedido lo mismo, sólo que fue de la peor manera. Y fue en ese entonces que Jean se dio cuenta de que lo que le faltaba a Armin era su inocencia.

Connie y Sasha finalmente se habían ido, dejando al castaño y al rubio a solas. Los dos tardaron un poco en dirigirse la palabra, hasta que Jean decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-Entonces...¿ya estas mejor ahora?

-Si. Creo que es algo que a la larga podré olvidar.

-Eso espero...

-Fue lindo de tu parte el haber golpeado a ese tipo-las palabras de Armin hicieron sonrojar un poco a Jean. El otro desvió la mirada, evitando tener contacto visual con el rubio.

-Se lo merecía-le respondió a secas-Además, es algo que te debo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Armin.

-Tu me salvaste la vida una vez. Cuando fuimos a rescatar a Eren, y yo caí inconsciente por uno de los titanes que Reiner arrojó. Cuando desperté, estaba contigo, sobre un caballo. Entonces supe que tu me habías cuidado todo ese tiempo. Y ahora siento que debo hacer lo mismo contigo-le declaró. Armin se quedo perplejo, sin saber que decir exactamente.

-No podía dejarte morir allí. De todas formas tu...tu eres mi amigo.

-¿Lo soy?-le preguntó este, impresionado-Siempre pensé no era la clase de persona que entraría en tu circulo de amigos. Ja...-río amargamente-A veces pienso que no soy la clase de persona que entraría en el circulo de amigos de nadie.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Jean?-Armin lo miró con preocupación.

-Por que es la verdad. Ni si quiera merezco ser amigo tuyo. Pude haber evitado que ese sujeto siguiera manoseándote. Sin embargo, no hice nada.

Armin se paró de la silla y se acerco hasta el más alto, tomándolo de las manos. Y elevó su mirada, buscando los ojos del otro. El contacto de las manos de Armin de aquellas pequeñas y delicadas manos, era algo reconfortante para Jean. No tenía ganas de soltarlas.

No podía describir muy bien la clase de sentimientos que el rubio provocaba en él, pero por alguna razón, lo único que sabía con certeza era que no quería que Armin se fuera lejos de su alcance.

-Si hiciste algo. Querías protegerme. Y aunque no hubieses podido, la intención es lo que cuenta-se puso de puntillas y beso la frente de otro-Gracias-le sonrió. Jean se sobresalto, además de sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué me diste ese beso?

-Es mi forma de agradecerte-le respondió Armin, desviando sus ojos del otro igual. En realidad no había ninguna razón para haber hecho eso, sin embargo quiso hacerlo de todas formas. No se arrepentía de nada. No obstante, no esperaba recibir un beso de vuelta por parte de Jean. Menos si era en sus labios.

Podía sentir la humedad de los labios del contrario sobre su boca, y su lengua también. Su mentón estaba siendo sostenido con firmeza. Cerro los ojos, con temor. ¿Qué pasaría si Jean se volvía cómo aquel hombre? no. Él no era un monstruo. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué lo estaba besando?

Cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron de los de Jean, lo miró sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Armin...-murmuró Jean-Yo...-calló cuando vio al menor llorar, en silencio. Sólo habían lagrimas brotado de sus ojos. Besarlo fue lo más estúpido que había hecho hasta ahora. Pero fue un impulso al que no pudo negarse.

Se estaba enamorando.

Sus brazos rodearon al rubio de una forma protectora, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Su mentón se poso sobre la rubia cabeza, sintiendo sus cabellos cerca de su boca.

-Perdóname-aquello fue lo único capaz de decirle.

Los brazos de Armin rodearon a Jean. Su llanto se fue apaciguando a medida que el otro lo consolaba.

Jean a veces podía ser un bruto, pero otras veces era tan gentil. La calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y la forma en cómo lo abrazaba le hacía sentirse protegido. Pero aún seguía con el trauma de aquel hombre, y el sólo hecho de recordar su cara lo hizo espantarse, apartando a Jean a un lado.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-sus palabras fueron cómo una estaca en el corazón-No quiero que nadie me toque jamás...por que yo ya estoy roto-y luego de decir aquello, salió de la habitación, dejando sólo a Jean.

-Maldición-dijo Jean antes de salir también.

Estando ya en su habitación, el castaño se recostó en su cama y miró hacia el techo, pensando en todo lo sucedido antes. No debió haber besado a Armin, sin embargo lo hizo. Y ahora mismo no podía quitarse el sabor de la boca de Armin. Tenía ganas de probar otra vez aquellos labios de una forma tan perfecta y una textura tan suave que provocaban que se derritiese por dentro. Pero no podía. Estaba mal lo que había hecho. Lo único que le quedaba era quitarse de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos. De seguro, sólo era algo pasajero.

Con Marco le había sucedido algo similar, sin embargo nunca llego a algo más con él, siempre manteniendo los límites de una amistad. Y cuando creyó tener la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos, resultó que lo encontró muerto. El corazón se le había roto en mil pedazos en ese momento, al ver sin vida a quizás la única persona por la que pudo haber sentido algo.

Respecto a Mikasa, ella aún le gustaba. La veía cómo una esposa perfecta, pero no podía imaginársela cómo amante.

Eran sentimientos muy complicados para un individuo cómo él. Y para colmo, ahora empezaba a sentir cosas por Armin. El chico que no era una chica, aunque lo parecía. El que tenía las facciones de un ángel y una tierna voz femenina. Al que quería tener a su lado, para besarlo otra vez, y tocarlo. A ese Armin.

-En que clase de cosas estoy pensando-se dijo a si mismo, colocándose una mano en la frente. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era intentar dormir. Mañana aclararía las cosas con Armin y haría cómo si nada hubiese sucedido. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No él, ambos.

Toc. Toc.

El sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada lo descoloco de sus pensamientos. Con cierta pesadez se levantó de su cama.

-Ya voy, ya voy-aviso. Y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa que quien estaba detrás de esta era nada más y nada menos que Armin.

Lo miró, perplejo y sin saber que palabras decirle exactamente. El rubio estaba con su pijama puesto. Se veía tan endiabladamente adorable, al menos a sus ojos.

-Me da miedo dormir sólo. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-le preguntó este.

-¿Qué hay de Eren?-le espeto el otro.

-Quiero quedarme contigo-declaró Armin.

Jean dejo pasar al rubio, dejando que se sentase en su cama. Fue prudente con él esta vez. De todas formas, aún recordaba cuando Armin le había dicho que no lo tocara. Tema que iba a sacar a flote en este momento.

-Me dices que no quieres ser tocado por nadie y lo primero que haces es ir a preguntarme si puedes dormir conmigo. Quien te entiende...-sonrió con amargura.

-Perdón por eso. Me asuste cuando me diste aquel...beso-le contesto Armin, apenado.

-Ah, no debí habértelo dado. Fue un error, me deje llevar por el momento-Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia entre los dos-Lo mejor es hacer cómo si no hubiese pasado nada.

-No...

-¿No?, que, ¿Acaso te quedo gustando?-la incredulidad en la voz de Jean era notoria.

-Nunca me habían besado antes. Y sinceramente, tampoco me esperaba que mi primer beso fuera contigo. Con alguien de mi mismo sexo...aunque me inquieta el saber si sólo te dejaste llevar por mi apariencia. Por que parezco más una mujer que un hombre...

-Fue por que quizás este comenzando a sentir cosas por ti. No te podría decir desde cuando, pero ahora...-miró al menor por un momento, y sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia-Ahora sólo tengo ganas de besarte de nuevo. De hacer la clase de cosas que no debería hacer exactamente contigo.

-Jean...

-No debiste haber venido aquí Armin. Lo siento, pero no puedes dormir conmigo. Por tu propio bien, vete.

-Esta bien-le tomo de las manos, cosa que tomo por sorpresa el castaño-Acepto cómo te sientes respecto a mi. Sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros. Además, me agrada estar contigo.

-Argh, no digas tal clase de cosas. Me lo estas haciendo más complicado, ¿sabes? Por que a mi igual me agrada estar contigo. Pero ahora quiero estarlo de otra manera, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? tu mismo dijiste que no querías que nadie te volviera a tocar, y en este mismo momento es lo que quiero hacer contigo. No quiero que me veas cómo ese viejo depravado...-Jean bajo la mirada, avergonzado de sus dichos. Armin llevo una de las manos del contrario hasta su pecho, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Jean.

-Si dejo que me toques, sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa-un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y miró al mayor. El otro se sonrojo también-Que no tocaras a nadie más. Sólo a mi. Si es verdad que me diste aquel beso por que sentías algo por mi quiero comprobarlo por mi mismo-Soltó la mano de Jean y se abrazo a si mismo-Pero por favor, no me veas cómo un objeto. Quiero ser visto cómo una persona.

-Yo nunca te vería cómo un objeto.

-Hoy dormiré contigo, pero de otra manera, ¿me entiendes?

Jean lo miró, dudoso de que hacer al respecto. Armin se estaba ofreciendo a que este hiciese lo que quisiera con él. Pero él no quería hacerlo de esta forma, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que el rubio pensara que este sólo quería aprovecharse de él. Así no debían ser las cosas. Sin embargo aquellos ojos con los que Armin le miraba, suplicantes. Aquel rostro que se veía tan inocente, tan vulnerable. Y el tampoco podía aguantar más. Sus impulsos le iban ganando. Se abalanzo sobre el otro y lo puso contra su cama, estando sobre él y sujetando una de sus manos.

-Sólo quiero que te sientas seguro conmigo-le dijo, acercando sus labios hasta el cuello ajeno, besándolo. Armin soltó un gemido.

-L-Lo haré...

-Y tampoco pienses que hago esto para aprovecharme de ti. No soporto el verte triste, me duele el verte así. Lo único que quiero es verte sonreír.

Armin beso a Jean en los labios. Fue un beso corto y dulce, tal cómo se esperaría de él. Ya no había vuelta atrás con lo que estaba a punto de iniciar. Aquel compañero con el que solía compartir sus tardes en biblioteca o mirando el atardecer ahora ya no podía verlo cómo un amigo. Estaba a punto de experimentar algo nuevo con él, de embarcarse en un nuevo viaje sin retorno.

En un mundo devastado por los titanes, Armin Arlert y Jean Kirschtein se entregaban a uno de los placeres de la vida, esta noche. Dos adolescentes explorando su sexualidad.

Jean devolviéndole el beso a Armin en los labios, buscando la lengua del otro con la suya. Y aunque a Armin le costo al principio dejar que exploraran su boca, finalmente dejo que su lengua chocara con la de Jean.

La parte de arriba de su pijama fue desabotonado y las manos del mayor recorrieron sus brazos mientras el cuello le besaba.

-Ngh, J-Jean...-gimió cuando el otro comenzó a frotar el pezón de su tetilla izquierda mientras lamía el de la derecha. Eran sensaciones tan extrañas para su cuerpo que se retorcía no de incomodidad, si no de placer. Se preguntó si Jean ya había hecho este tipo de cosas antes, por que no parecía para nada un principiante.

Jean termino por quitarle la camisa del pijama, y este también se quito su camisa, dejando que ahora ambas pieles se tocaran, sintiendo su calor.

Los besos, caricias y lamidas siguieron hasta que el mayor no pudo soportar por más tiempo mantener su erección oculta bajo el pantalón.

-¿Jean, q-que estas...?-ni si quiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue desnudado. A pesar de estar siempre en entrenamiento, Armin no tenía ningún musculo marcado, al contrario de los otros soldados. Incluso Connie que era más bajo que él tenía una buena masa muscular, sin embargo él tenía un cuerpo tan menudo y delicado el cuál ahora mismo Jean podía contemplar. Se sintió tan expuesto.

Jean se desabrocho la cremallera de su pantalón, bajándoselo un poco, al igual que sus calzoncillos para poder liberar de una vez por todas a su miembro. Incluso dio un suspiro de alivio. No soportaba estar un segundo más con la cosa parada siendo apretada. Tenía que dejarla respirar.

Miró a Armin, a ese rostro temeroso con los ojos ya con lagrimas. A sus mejillas sonrojadas, a su pecho respirando de forma rápida, a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían aquel frágil cuerpo tendido sobre la cama.

-Tengo miedo...-le dijo. Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras. En un instinto sumamente protector, Jean lo abrazo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. El roce de su miembro sobre él de Armin hizo gemir al menor.

-No lo estés. No te sucederá nada malo. Te lo prometo...

Armin sólo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Jean siguiera con sus acciones. El castaño volvió a besarlo en los labios, acariciando el miembro del rubio el cuál ya se estaba poniendo duro, sintiendo cómo un líquido blanco y espero bajaba por su mano. Sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello del contrario para seguir con la ronda de besos más un bonus de lamidas. Él control sobre su cuerpo se había ido totalmente. Armin lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.

"Ah, Armin" pensó. Abrió de piernas al menor y se relamió los dedos, lubricándolos con su saliva "Yo también solía ser una persona normal, pero tu me cambiaste"

Cuando encontró la entrada en la cavidad anal del otro, introdujo los dedos. Con la mano que tenía libre frotaba nuevamente uno de los pezones del menor. Armin no paraba de gemir.

Jean lo calló con un beso.

"Ahora yo tendré que hacer algo al respecto"

**Notas:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah querían más xD pero no, el resto del sexo se lo van a tener que imaginar ustedes. Yo sólo diré que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic yaoi, así que tuve que buscar referencias para hacer el fic, digamos, más realista. Ahora que lo pienso, deje a Jean cómo una maquina sexual (Christian Grey) y a Armin cómo a una sumisa (Anastasia). Pude haber divido el fic en dos partes, pero me dio tanta flojera que preferí dejarlo cómo un oneshot, total ya tengo otro fic largo del cuál encargarme, el cuál pueden leer en el siguiente link (esta incompleto, los capítulos varían en subirse) s/9921007/1/Para-ti-50-a%C3%B1os-despu%C3%A9s

Eso, y gracias por leer :)


End file.
